


Sex and Coffee

by Zafra



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafra/pseuds/Zafra
Summary: Ignis finds something in Gladio's cupboard he is not expecting.





	Sex and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into this fandom! Thanks to [Xylianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna) and Delaya for dragging me in, I have not looked back.  
> *Fixed Formatting issue, sorry!*

The kitchen was quiet, save for the slight hiss of liquid being funneled through the coffee maker to become the blessed elixir of life. At least, the warming liquid Ignis needed if he was going to function. He smiled to himself as he realized, for probably the fourth time that morning, Gladio had his brand of coffee in a cupboard. Ignis had never really given him reason to, always being sure to bring his own with him since he knew what he drank could possibly be used to wake the dead. It was definitely not the medium-bodied brew Gladiolus prefered, summarily drenched in sugar and creamer. He had taken care to brew Gladio a cup before he took over, knowing he would probably have to thoroughly wash the taste of it out of the machine after. If this was to become any sort of routine, perhaps leaving a french press for his own brew would be a better alternative. Ignis blushed, realizing he might be getting ahead of himself.

“What’s got you all red?” The rich voice startled Ignis as a large, warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Would you believe I was thinking about coffee?” Ignis replied, turning toward Gladio, noticing his lips first as he sipped at the coffee Ignis had previously readied.

“Really? Wow. I must really be out of practice.”

Ignis laughed softly as he leaned in, hand coming up to a well-muscled bicep, eyes never leaving Gladio’s face. He tentatively brushed his lips against the taller man’s, keeping in mind he hadn’t removed his glasses. “I see you are protecting the important things,” Ignis mock-pouted as he glanced toward the hand holding a steaming mug.

“You made it, of course I’m protecting it,” Gladio smiled.

“Don’t let me keep you then.” Ignis slowly dragged his hand away from the other man, fingertips lingering on his bare arm.  
“Haven’t had yours yet?”

“Mmm,” Ignis mused while he busied himself with finding a cup and pouring. “Someone distracted me.”

“If talking to you, or touching you, or being in your presence is distracting I think we may have a problem.”

Iggy sipped his first bit of coffee, closing his eyes and enjoying the moment. He knew Gladio was joking, but it was not something he hadn’t considered.

“Iggy, by the Six I can feel you overthinking.” The shield put his mug down on the counter, most of the contents gone.

“You’re right, I am,” Ignis conceded. “I’m afraid I’m just so accustomed to it at this point.”

“Need to shut your brain off,” Gladio mused, coffee forgotten as he moved right into the blonde’s space, his height an advantage in keeping attention where he wanted it to be.

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have made the coffee then,” Ignis smiled, reaching behind to put down his own mug after taking a generous swallow.

“Nah,” Gladio reached around, placing his hand on the small of Ignis’ back, “I want you awake.”

“We don’t have all day,” Ignis weakly countered as he wrapped his now free hands around his boyfriend’s waist.

The taller man placed a lingering kiss on his forehead. “We have time enough.”

Ignis tilted his head up to steal a possessive kiss. “Are you sure? You’re already dressed.”

“Yea, people do that in the morning,” Gladio chuckled. “You’re dressed too, Mister.”

“Did I give you permission?” Ignis shifted closer, one gloved hand resuming the trail up the muscled back underneath Gladio’s shirt, dragging the hem of the cotton tank top with it.

“Pretty sure Noct’s the one you get to boss around.” Gladio grumbled, eyes falling shut from the feel of Ignis’ hand reaching further up his back to barely brush the strands of hair falling onto his neck.

“Pretty sure that’s because I don’t get arguments from you about my plans for the day.”

“If they involve taking my clothes back off, we are definitely in agreement,” Gladio informed him, leaning down to capture his boyfriend’s lips. There was no verbal response, but the hand kept moving upward, Ignis’ other hand moving back to the front in order to help the material slide up easily. Gladio broke the kiss to allow Ignis to remove his tank top.

“That’s better.”

Gladio didn’t bother with words, just leaned down to kiss his boyfriend deeply, tongue swiping across lips asking for entrance. Ignis deepened the kiss, tasting vanilla and cream as Gladio’s tongue explored his mouth. Ignis tossed the shirt toward a kitchen chair, freeing up his hands to resume their travels. Ignis reluctantly broke the kiss, “belt and everything, you really had to make this difficult.”

Taking a step back, Gladio smirked at Ignis, hands going to his hips as he slowly removed his wallet from his front pocket and the chain attached to his belt loop. He kept his gaze on his boyfriend, gauging his reactions as he continued stripping, hands slowly moving forward to unbuckle the leather belt he had put on less than thirty minutes prior. As he pulled it slowly through the loops, he stepped back into Ignis’ space enough that he could continue if he’d like.

“Oh please, continue,” Ignis replied, his enlarged pupils and bulging trousers the only indications he was affected by what Gladio was doing. Gladio smiled, stepping back again, grateful he had not actually put shoes on yet. He reached down to his fly, unbuttoning the top and slowly gliding the zipper down. His eyes never left the blonde’s as he shimmied out of his pants entirely, leaving only a pair of black boxers to cover his very obvious interest.

“Enjoying the show?” He gave his partner a very lingering once-over, hoping he would get the hint.

“Obviously,” Ignis replied, attempting to adjust his pants.

“Just take them off,” Gladio grumbled, “unless you want me to undress you, too.”

The full stop Ignis made of adjusting his clothing answered that for Gladio louder than words could.

“Okay then,” Gladio made no hesitation in broaching the bit of space between them, Ignis’ button down the first thing on his list. It was rote to him at this point but the look on his boyfriend’s face made it new every time. Ignis was not an expressive person by nature, but by now Gladio had learned how to read him. His silence and body language spoke volumes. Right now, it was speaking about how he wanted to be naked, sooner rather than later. As expected, hands came up attempting to help. “None of that,” Gladio chided softly, brushing the hands away but speeding up the unbuttoning a little as a gesture of good faith.

Shirt open, he ignored it for a moment to focus on Ignis’ belt and pants. It was hard to avoid his lover’s arousal and after drawing the belt smoothly out, the button and zipper were simple enough to address. No longer content to draw things out, he ran his fingers under the waistband of the other mans boxers, making quick work of shoving both down to Ignis’ ankles, heat materializing suddenly on his shoulder blade as Ignis used him for balance to remove them entirely. His lover attempted to take matters into his own hands again by removing his own shirt before Gladio could, but Gladio covered his smaller hands with his own, bringing them toward the only bit of clothing he had left.

“Impatient?” His lover’s voice held amusement, but Gladio felt the slender fingers under his boxers as he pulled them away and down. “I could have us undressed already if you would have permitted me.”

“Less talkin’,” Gladio mumbled, hands rucking the fine shirt down Ignis’ arms, trying hard not to rip anything. Flinging it over the nearest kitchen chair, knowing the care his boyfriend normally took and not wanting it on the floor, Gladio took a moment to appreciate the sight of his lover’s lean, muscular form before ignoring all personal space and crashing their lips together. Moments went by until they needed to come up for air, Ignis the first to suggest that really, they should not be doing this in the kitchen. “No complaints,” Gladio agreed, hefting his boyfriend up and earning a dignified snort at the gesture.

“I’m not an invalid” Ingis protested, the words dying in his throat as Gladio mouthed at his pulse point.

“Faster,” Gladio panted in between kisses, stumbling as elegantly as he could toward the bedroom.

“I like your thinking,” Ignis gasped, grabbing onto strong shoulders to keep himself grounded until his back hit cool sheets.

“Figured,” his boyfriend grunted out between kisses that degenerated into sucking marks on skin. Not that it deterred his lover from pulling away and flipping them so he was on top.

“You’re a control freak,” Gladio huffed, quieting under Ignis’ own assault to his body, nimble fingers gliding across well-muscled arms, tracing the parts of his tattoo that were visible. He enjoyed his lover’s reverent touches, groaning in response and pulling him closer, brushing their erections together.

“Now who is the control freak,” Ignis mused, covering the rest of the short distance between them to place a fervent kiss to his partner’s lips.

“Just tryin’ to move you along,” Gladio replied. “Don’t usually mind, but no time for you to worship me.” He received a bite to his lower lip for that, but Ignis flushed, unable to actually disagree.

“Since we don’t have time for that,” Ignis crawled slowly off, placing kisses straight down as he went, leaving his last one to the tip of Gladio’s cock, “I will just have to fuck you, instead.”

Gladio had been watching the steady progression of Ignis’ lips as he crawled off the bed for supplies, but he dropped his head back at the sound of the word ‘fuck’ being uttered in his lover’s accent. Gladio knew he was just about the only person who ever heard Ignis Scientia speak a word like that.

“Hurry back then.” It was unnecessary, but Gladio was almost as used to giving orders as Ignis and the banter came naturally for them. The sound of a drawer opening and closing was all the response he got before Ignis was once again in contact with as much of him as he could be.

“No need to rush,” Ignis chided, lube and condoms discarded to the side as he leaned down to capture a kiss.

“Weren’t you the one who said we didn’t have enough…” Gladio’s snark died as his lover’s lips trailed down his jawbone to nibble the sensitive spot on his neck.

“Indeed,” Ignis’ smooth, rich voice was low and deep right by Gladio’s ear and Gods-dammit there was only so much patience to be had.

“Iggy,” Gladio grunted the word, punctuating his desire by bucking up and rubbing their erections together.

“As you wish,” was whispered into flesh as his lover caressed his torso with soft lips, slowly reaching toward the supplies discarded in the covers. A few more delicate touches and soft kisses as Ignis popped open the lube and motioned for Gladio to fully move onto the bed. The larger man didn’t have to be told twice, crawling up toward the headboard, staying on hands and knees. “Alright then,” Ignis breathed, leaning over to kiss his lover’s tattooed back. Coating his fingers generously, he brushed his fingertips slowly around the tight ring of muscle earning a moan. There was no real rush, even though they both had places to be. Here was always special. Around their schedules and training, these moments were too far in between but cherished because of it. Fingers breached, earning gasps and grunts and Ignis took as much care as he could to prepare his eager lover. When he was three fingers in and Gladio was thrusting back onto them, Ignis decided he couldn’t wait any longer. Removing his fingers as quickly as possible, he spared a moment to brush a hand down his lover’s spine as he reached for the condom with the other.

“Finally,” Gladio breathed as he heard the packet tearing and heard Ignis’ moan as he rolled the condom down his length. Hand once again on Gladio’s back, he used his other to line up and slowly push in. He took his time, reaching up once in to grasp his lover’s hip and help still his eagerness.

“You have training later,” Ignis reminded him, wishing just as much that he could simply let go and fuck his boyfriend into the mattress.

“Fuck,” Gladio groaned, “not gonna break, Iggy.”

“Indeed,” Ignis mused as he slid completely inside, letting the sensation wash over both of them for a moment. When he felt his partner starting to fuck himself on his cock, he took the hint and began to move, setting up a rhythm fairly quickly. Despite his earlier warnings, it was hard for them to keep it gentle, the knowing that they were going their separate ways after this, likely until the next weekend, lent a sense of urgency to their lovemaking. Ignis dug his fingers a bit harder into his lover’s hip, reaching up with the other hand to grab a fistful of dark hair, tugging slightly just as his lover liked it. The litany of moans and curses coming from Gladio’s lips told Ignis all he needed to know about how much his attentions were enjoyed. For long minutes the slap of skin on skin, punctuated with Ignis’ soft moans and Gladio’s curses, were the only sounds that broke the silence of the fading morning. Each knew when the other was getting close by the change in pitch of Ignis’ moans and Gladio losing the ability to form even monosyllabic words. Reaching around to Gladio’s leaking cock, Ignis put his attention toward bringing his partner over the edge. Relaxing the grip he had on the man’s hair, he opted for grabbing purchase on a sweat-slicked thigh, pace unrelenting as he pushed Gladio into his waiting fist several more times before he let out an almost animalistic groan, come shooting in stripes across the sheets below. Ignis wasn’t done yet, bringing his hand from Gladio’s spent cock back up to his other hip, pace still working himself toward his own release. Iggy wanted to be mindful of his partner, but he selfishly didn’t want to let go of the moment, either.

“Iggy,” Gladio moaned reverently, his name becoming a chant on his lips until his lover could hold on no longer. Stiffening, Ignis came soundlessly, breath hitching as he slowed his thrusts, finally coming down from the high with a low groan. His head fell forward to rest on Gladio’s back, his boyfriend’s breathing already far more normal as he waited.

“You good back there?” Gladio’s rich voice washed over Ignis and he nodded, hoping his boyfriend could feel his affirmative motion on his skin. He pulled out slowly, kneeling under his own power for a moment as he felt Gladio shift beneath him to push down come-stained covers and lay on his back on the clean sheet. Once he saw the man before him shifting to accommodate him, he slid off the condom and tossed it in the basket by the bed. Gladio barely had to raise his hand to beckon and Ignis was practically falling against him. “Six, Iggy, you look like you could fall back asleep,” Gladio chucked.

“Mmmmm,” was Ignis’ only response as he casually draped an arm across Gladio’s stomach.

“Just a few minutes,” Gladio acquiesced, slowly removing himself from underneath his boyfriend’s arm, taking it upon himself to strip the bed sheets off to wash and grab a warm washcloth for them. He would have loved to take another shower, but Astrals knew they would never make it out of the apartment. Despite his not actually being Immortal, Cor could still make his life hell if he didn’t show up for training. “Iggy,” Gladio said his name a bit sharply, but he needed to make sure the poor man didn’t actually fall asleep. He’d tried his best to ensure Ignis got more sleep now that he had some thread of influence in his life, but it wasn’t always possible.

“I’m awake,” Iggy affirmed quietly, eyes still shut to the world. He rolled over a bit to allow his lover free access to his body, the warm washcloth both lulling him and bringing him back to the present.

“Irrigation,” Ignis grunted. “I have to attend a council meeting where irrigation of recently converted fields is being discussed.”

“Sounds riveting,” Gladio deadpanned. “I’m jealous.”

Ignis let out an undignified snort, blindly swatting at his boyfriend’s retreating form. “You mock my pain, Gladiolus.”

“Nah,” his boyfriend’s voice softer from the distance of the bathroom, “I’m just glad you’re the one who gets to sit through it. When I have to attend council meetings it takes almost all my self control not to body slam some of those geezers.”

Ignis sighed. The moment over, he pushed himself up hoping he had enough time to grab something more substantial than coffee before heading off to what would no doubt be an exhausting day of listening to other people drone on about minutiae that unfortunately, Noctis must be kept aware of. And the Crown Prince didn’t attend council meetings, which meant Ignis did.

“We have some time,” Gladio announced, strolling back from the bathroom in all his naked glory, forcing Ignis to look away to keep his hands from straying toward that perfect, muscular body.

“For?”

“Grab some food,” Gladio shrugged like it was obvious. “I don’t think we have time for you to decide what gourmet meal you’re going to concoct in what,” Gladio glanced at the clock on the bedside table, “thirty minutes or less?”

“I am offended you doubt my skills,” Ignis replied, slight smirk belying the tone of his comment.

“Not your skills, Iggy,” Gladio chuckled, “just you like to be perfect about everything.”

“I can throw something together,” Ignis retorted, standing fully and resigning himself to his fate of getting dressed and leaving his peaceful space.

“Yeah, if ‘throwing together’ meant fretting over every ingredient and apologizing for something that still tastes better than half the restaurants in Insomnia, you would be great at it.”

Ignis knew Gladio loved his cooking, everyone seemed to actually. “Well, if you wish to miss out on my better option by grabbing some pastries you will no doubt have to do extra pushups for, I cannot stop you.” He felt Gladio’s arms around him, his torso still bare from the feel of things, large but deft fingers helping to button his dress shirt for him. Ignis subconsciously leaned back into his lover’s embrace, soaking in the last bit of intimacy they would have for awhile.

“As if I would mind,” Gladio whispered in his ear as he buttoned the next-to-last button, before stepping back to find his own shirt. Astrals, that man was the most distracting person Ignis had ever encountered.

“Your fondness for physical prowess aside, we should make haste if we wish to have a good selection left at this late hour.”

“I just want food,” Gladio mumbled from inside his shirt as he brought the cotton tank back over his head. “Don't much care if it's just a muffin.”

“Well, I would like a tart if they still have some. Perhaps a scone.”

“Whatever you want,” Gladio replied as he pulled up his pants and lopped his belt around. They continued dressing in companionable silence, neither really wanting to acknowledge leaving.

Ignis adjusted the straps on his gloves, laced his fingers together to make sure they were on properly and grabbed his keys. “I can drive you.”

“We can do that, but I’ll probably have to come back and get my truck later. I know dad won’t be home for a couple days.”

“I can bring you back later, if you can wait. Or when I stop by to check on Noct.”

“Just text me and I’ll see if we’re okay to meet up.”

“As you wish,” Ignis hovered at the bedroom door, in wait for Gladio to follow. They made their way toward the door, Ignis stopping in the kitchen to grab his previously neglected coffee and top off his mug before shutting off the maker.

“I’ll have to get more of that soon,” Gladio chucked as Ignis took a sip, eyes closing.

“Thank you for having it,” Ignis replied, blushing. “It was unexpected.”

Gladio smiled softly, leaning over to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead as he came back into the room. “Figured you’d be wanting it when you stayed the night.”

“Sadly, I will need more later if I wish to be awake for discussion of irrigation and whatever else the council decides is worthy of their time.” He felt a reassuring hand squeeze his shoulder, before dropping to his side, lacing their fingers together.

“You’ll do the same amazing job you always do,” Gladio replied. “Now, let’s get food, I’m starving.”

Ignis chuckled, allowing himself to be led out the door. He stood idly by as his boyfriend shut and locked his apartment and his smile did not fade. Despite the monotony, it would be a good day.


End file.
